Glossary of AbbreviationsADPApplication Download ProtocolADSApplication Download ServerAEEApplication Execution EnvironmentAMApplication ManagerBREWBinary Runtime Environment for WirelessCPICapabilities and Preference InformationCSSCascading Style SheetsDADownload ApplicationDODownload ObjectDOMDocument Object ModelGUIGraphical User InterfaceHTMLHyper-Text Markup LanguageJ2MEJava 2, Micro EditionMTMobile TerminalPDAPersonal Digital AssistantSMSShort Message ServiceURIUniform Resource IndicatorURLUniform Resource LocatorWADWireless Application DescriptorWAPWireless Access ProtocolWSAEEWeb Standards-Based Application Execution EnvironmentXHTMLExtensible Hyper-Text Markup LanguageXMLExtensible Markup Language